Wedding Day
by XxCammieXZachxX
Summary: One-shot. A small story about the day of Cammie's and Zach's wedding, but it doesn't go as planned. What happens? Read and find out! ReViEw PlEaSe!


****

**So here's just a small one-shot I decided to write. i thought about it while listening to the radio in my room, I'm not sure what song, but it gave me the idea of writng this! =] Anyways, I hope you like my story! Please review! **

**~ I do not own this series ~**

* * *

**Cammie's Point Of View**

"Today's the day, Cammie." Liz smiled just like she did when we used to go to Gallagher. She smiled the same one, showing her pearly white teeth. The one I still get to see today, at my wedding. The wedding with the only man I could love. Zachary Goode. Happy tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes.

"No! Stop crying! Your going to ruin your make up!" Bex yelled, her fingertips wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Everyone cries at weddings," I said, crying.

"That's why I used waterproof mascara on you, because I knew you would be like this." Macey smirked. All the girls laughed, including me. I looked at myself in the body length mirror. My blond hair put into a bun, with white flower clips stuck in just the right places. Some curls stayed loose around my face. My make up was simple, but perfect. My dress, long white and beautiful, fit nicely. it was strapless, and as white as fine paper. The train was very long and silky. My small pink flower bouquet lay on a table in the distance. I sniffed and gave each one of my friends a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I cried into Macey's shoulder. She laughed and patted my back. I pulled back out of the hug, and she placed a hand on both of my shoulders, starring into my eyes with a huge grin across her face. I saw a sparkle in her eye, and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Macey!" I cried, hugging her again. We were both crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm so proud of you, Cammie!" Macey both cried and laughed. "Your taking a big step, one of the biggest you can make!Her voice trembled slightly. I hugged her tighter, and so did she. I was having trouble breathing, but the hug was comforting all the same. I really needed one, too. We stayed like that, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Cammie," the voice said. I looked over Macey's shoulder. My mother was here! She was the one who granted Zach's wish of marrying me. And I loved her even more for that. I broke away from Macey, and ran to my mom like I used to do when I was a little girl.

"Mom!" I cried as I hugged her around the waist. Her wrinkly smile appeared on her face as she stroked my right cheek. My step-father, Joe Solomon, walked into the room behind her. Mom pushed me back out of her arms, but only to hold my face between her hands.

"I remember when you were still a little girl, my baby girl." her voice was teary. "But now your a full grown woman. Who's getting married today, even though it feels like just yesterday you hacked into NASA for the first time." I gave her another lung crushing hug. her tears pooled over, and spilled onto my face as we hugged.

"Mom, I will always be your little girl." I sobbed. I was starting to get really emotional and I haven't even gotten to the actual wedding yet.

"Of course, Sweety." she sniffed. "But now I'm going to have to share you now, huh?" she laughed, voice strangled with the tears that strolled down her cheek. I laughed, too despite my tears. Now I turned to my step-father, Joe Solomon. My old Cove Ops teacher, I smiled at the memories. He took me into an awkward hug and pat on the back. I remember when I used to think he Was hot, but now that was just a memory. Besides, Joe looks a lot different now. He had crow's feet in the corner of his eyes, and his forehead was wrinkly. Just like the rest of his skin, but it was still that creamy color it was long time ago. He's even gotten a belly now, and he grew a mustache. I have to say, he looked much better when he was younger. Then again, don't we all?

"Congratulations, Cammie!" Joe smiled. When I got a bit older, and he and my mom got closer he started calling me Cammie and not Mrs. Morgan. He sometimes calls me Camster, too. "You deserve a husband, and a family of your own. And you also deserve so much more. I'm so glad that I got the honor of being your step-father." he whispered. I didn't know that Joe could go so deep, or that I could possible cry any harder then I already am. both happened though. I jumped back into his arms for another hug, and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for giving me the honor of being your daughter," I cried into his chest. He patted me on the back of the head in an awkward rhythm.

"Yes, well. I am quite important, aren't I?" Joe said, smiling. I laughed with him before pulling away. Then Zach's best man, Grant Newman, walked in. He walked straight to his wife, Bex, and wrapped his hands around her waist. Bex smiled as she looked up into his eyes. I didn't think it could happen, but Grant looks even more like a Greek God then he did when we first met him during the exchange of Gallagher and Balckthorne. Or well, the CoveOps assignment that one day in Washington D.C.

"It's about time you two get married," Grant teased. Bex lightly elbowed him in the stomach, just like old times. "well, it's true! Maybe Jonas will man up and ask Liz," Grant said. Bex rolled her eyes, while wearing a dazzling smile. I saw Liz blush, I know she loves Jonas. But they're both the slow type with relationships, they take baby steps. Which I kind of think is cute, it's also better then rushing. Rushed marriages don't work out well most of the time. Unless you were truly meant to be together. Zach and I were, but we aren't rushing. We've been dating for years, and then Zach finally asked me the big question. And without hesitating, I had said yes and cried all over his really cute black dress shirt. That day was one of my favorites. That and soon to be today.

"Speaking of Jonas, where is he?" Liz asked, a faint blush on her cheeks. Grant smirked and pointed over his shoulder.

"He's still getting ready," Grant answered.

Liz smiled, "Alrighty then, I'll go fetch him. I'll be right back! Don't get married without me!" she yelled over her shoulder as she skipped her way out the door. She still acts like a little girl sometimes, it's fun to watch. But she isn't she's a woman like me. Would little girls loose their virginity? I know what you must be thinking, 'Liz lost her virginity?!'. Some people aren't as innocent as they may seem. I smiled as I watched her as she left. The need of seeing Zach increased, I was too impatient to wait. I was never an impatient person. I get it from my mother.

"Um, I need to use the restroom," I lied. Macey rolled her eyes and groaned, her hands sat at her waist.

"Couldn't you have done that before we got you all dressed up and ready?" Macey asked, a bit annoyed. I laughed and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I didn't have to go at that time," I pouted. I was just aching to see Zach, I might just burst into flames if I don't. "Please?" I pleaded, giving her my puppy face. I knew she hated it when I did that, because she usually falls for it. But not because I look cute, she says it's really annoying. It works though, so I give her it all the time to get what I want. It doesn't _always_work though. Bex laughed and stepped forward. She was giving me a suspicious look, but so was Macey. Ugh, sometimes I really hated how they know me so well. I can't get away with as much things as I used to.

"I need to go, too," Bex smiled. "C'mon, let's go together!" she said, sliding her elbow through mine and pulling me out the doors. After we did, Bex turned around and closed the doors behind us. After that, she turned around to face me. Arms cross, eyebrows raised.

"Your not supposed to see him before the actual wedding, Cam." She smirked. "It's bad luck," she said after. Like I really believe that, it's just a bunch of hocus pocus. I just really want to see him, is that to much to ask? Bex started tapping her foot on the tile impatiently. And I thought _I _was impatient.

"But Bex, I really want to see him! So I'm going to, just for a few minutes." Bex sighed, and her forehead creased with thought. After 28 seconds, she sighed and smiled.

"Fine, but _only _for a few minutes," she agreed. "But your not supposed to see him until the actual time of the wedding, Cam. Like I had said not long ago, it's bad luck to." Bex said, trying to provoke me.

"Do you seriously believe that?" I asked. She frowned and sighed, but started walking backwards to the door.

"yes, and you should, too." She reached the knob and looked at me once more. "Just for a few minutes," she reminded me before opening the doors and walking back the room. I smiled, feeling victorious. I skipped like Liz had and went straight up to Zach's door. I took a deep, happy, breath before I opened the doors.

"Zach?!" I said, a couple pitches higher then usual. There stood my future husband, Zach, smooching another woman, and it wasn't some random girl. It was none other then Tina Walters. My heart had shriveled up like a raisin, and fell to the bottom of my stomach. Were it sizzled and then disintegrated. I stood there like an idiot, gaping at them. They stared right back at me. Tina was smiling devilishly, and Zach had an expression of pure horror. I took a bold move and walked towards Tina. I slapped her as hard as I could, using all my strength in that one hit. Tina cried out and collapsed onto the floor. Caressing her throbbing and swollen cheek.

"Get out," I whispered, my voice cracking horribly. So much for acting brave." She looked at me, and narrowed her ugly dull green eyes. She flinched as she put too much pressure on her cheek, and she didn't move an inch. "Get. OUT!" I yelled with as much venom as I could put. I stepped forward threateningly, she jumped back and looked at me with widened eyes. My eyes narrowed her eyes, daring her to come closer. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. Giving me a dirty look before running out.

"W-Why?" I cried, turning around to face Zach, my eyes were almost too blurry to see through. My voice sounded terrible even through my ears. It sounded just as bad as I felt. Zach cringed and took a step towards me, his hands reaching for me. I stepped back and tripped over my long dress. "G-Get away from m-me!" I stuttered. Zach looked pained, sad, and his eyes were full of regret. But I don't care. What happened, happened. There's no going back, so now he's just going to have to suck it up and take the punishment that he rightfully deserves.

"Cammie, it wasn't what it looked like!" Zach cried out. I flinched, I saw it with my own eyes. I knew exactly what he had been doing, I don't see the point in lying to me even though I had been there to see it. Words weren't Strong enough for the pain I felt.

"Oh, _really_?! THEN WHAT WAS IT, ZACH?!" I screamed, my voice sounded strained. My throat was tight and dry, it was starting to get difficult to swallow. Zach's face fell.

"She forced me into it, Cammie! I love you!" he said. My heart, like always, skipped a beat as he said those three words. I wanted to smile, to say that I loved him too. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after this, the _second _time I find Zach kissing that... that bitch! If Tina was still here, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from killing her. With my bare hands, just a snap at the neck and she'll be out of my way forever... it was so tempting. But violence wasn't my forte, even if I hated her as much as I did.

"No," I whispered. Zach looked confused, I think, it was still hard to see through my tears. I stood up off the floor from when I had tripped over my dress, my back faced Zach. I tried to compose myself as much as I could, and then turned to face Zach when I did. "You don't love me," I said. Zach's face dropped even farther, and his hands reached out to me again. But I dodge his hand, determined to leave here with at least some dignity.

"That's not true-" he started to say.

"And I don't love you,: I whispered. That was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to say. But it's for a good reason, I think. Zach just isn't the same guy, he's a player. I know he flirts with girls at his work, and I'm sick of being hurt. I'm just done with it.

"That's not true, your lying. I know you are!" He pleaded, desperately. A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes. I bit my bottom lip so hard I broke a layer of skin, and my mouth was suddenly filled with the horrible taste of my own blood. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. I really hated the taste of blood, even my own.

"I guess I'm just good enough..." I whispered, trying to convince myself. It'll be much easier to leave if I actually believed he didn't love me. "So I'm going to do both of us a favor and leave, g-goodbye!" After I choked that out I ran from the room. I wanted to look at him, but it would make this harder then it already is.

"Cammie!" He yelled from behind me. He sounded close, and then I heard his footsteps right behind me. I forced my legs to move faster, and headed to the room I had been dressed and readied in. I knew the bathroom had a lock, so I would hide out in there for a little while. Sadly, the room was still occupied with my friends and family. I wonder if they. had noticed how long I've been gone. Actually, I wonder if i was even gone for a long time. I had lost my thoughts, except for the ones that concerned what had been happening at the moment. I ran past everyone and ignored their eyes and yells as I ran into the bathroom. I hurriedly closed the door behind me and locked the lock. Collapsing on the floor, I buried my face in my hands. The knock on the door made me jump.

"Cammie," it was Zach. "h, come out," he pleaded. I wanted to hug him and get lost in the embrace. To forget that I didn't see what I had. I didn't want to go back to that traitor, then one I thought I had loved, the one I thought I knew I could trust my love with. I looked at myself from the body length mirror hanging on the back of the door. My make up was ruined, and my dress was torn in places. I studied the dress once more before standing up and ripping off the bottom of the dress, just a couple inches below my waist. Very slutty looking now, but now it won't be as much as a pain as it was. I walked to the sink and turned a knob, water ran freely from the faucets end. I painfully tried rubbing off the make up off my face. After I scrubbed the last remains I started walking over to the window. But on the way over I tripped over something.

"Ow!" I cried, looking over to see what was the cause if my fall. It was my purse. What is it doing in the bathroom? I must've left it here by accident, because I wouldn't just leave it in the bathroom. Not my favorite leathery purse I had just bought recently. I crawled towards it and slid it over to me. I rummaged through all the things and found my cell phone inside one of the pockets on the side. The phone that Zach had given me for my birthday present last year. The memort brought back small tears to my eyes. My hand almost automatically flew to the necklace around my neck, that had also been given to me by Zach. I wrapped my fingers around the golden heart shaped locket. On one side contained a picture of Zach and I in a tight embrace, and the other held one of just him.

_THUD_! Someone was banging their fists against the door. The door shuddered against the force of the hit, but otherwise kept closed. "Cammie!" Zach cried from the other side. "I'm so sorry! Know that I didn't want to, that I was forced into it and that I love you!" I stopped listening after that. Then I heard a new voice.

"Cammie, please come out. You can't stay in there forever!" My mom yelled from the other side. I didn't plan on staying in this place forever. I glanced over at the window; that was my escape route. Through the window and out of this hell hole. I gritted my teeth and gripped the locket tighter, and then ripped it off my neck. the string snapped and pretty beads fell to the hard tile of the bathroom floor. I watched as beads bounced and rolled under the door and of the sink. I wonder if Zach knew what I had done. I felt weird after that, not having my locket laying on my collarbone. Since, I haven't taken it off since Zach had given it to me. I didn't replay to my mother's plea, but decided to continue my plan of jumping out the window. I pulled the window open and poked my head out. The coast was clear, no one was in sight.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _My phone vibrated in my hand, almost making me drop it. I checked the collar ID and saw that it was Bex who was calling. I carefully touched the 'accept' button on my touchscreen and held the phone to my ear. The whispers of voices audible from the phone. "What?" I almost hissed. Bex sighed, it sounded annoyed.

"Cammie, don't do this. Look, I know it was wrong for him to do that. I totally understand, but don't you think this is going just a tad bit too far? You should see him, I've never seen him so... devastated. He looks even worse then when he did after you two fought." Hope swelled into my chest. He _was _pretty sad after the fight we had. Zach had gotten drunk, just a little bit, but still. He scared me so much when I saw him swerving dangerously onto the driveway of my house. I was just scared. Not mad, until we argued about it afterwards. Eventually, Zach had realized what he had done and apologized. This is a different thing tough. He cheated on me. "Don't make a huge deal out of this little thing." she said. I sighed hesitantly, and thought about it. But I just wanted to get away for a little bit.

"Look, Bex." I sighed. "I just need some time to myself, and you know, figure things out. I'm going out the window and to the air port." I said. I'm going to go to my granparents' house on the Morgan ranch. Even if they weren't there and at the wedding. I knew where the key was hidden; under grandma Morgan's flower pot out on the porch.

"The window? Like you can even get through it with that dress. I doubt you can leave Zach anyways, Cammie. Your drunk on him." Bex said. I swallowed hard and laughed nervously, about the dress part. She might claw out my eyes when I tell her about how I ripped it apart. the bottom half anyways. I got a bit annoyed by the last part though.

"Um, about the dress... well, I'll explain to you about that later. I can leave him, just watch me. I'm about to." I said, hissing the last part.

"Um, what do you mean you'll explain about the dress later? What the hell did you do with it? I doubt you can just walk away from him, Cam. Especially with what happened, what you need to do is talk it out with him. Cammie, I know your really upset. But it's too obvious how much you guys need each other." She said. I gripped the edge of the window, thinking about how I would feel if I wasn't with Zach. Lonely, sad, empty. Maybe I do need him, but I just need a vacation. Away from him and his playing ways.

"Bex," I warned, getting a bit irritated.

"I'm serious, and the _look_on his face..." Bex trailed off. I wanted to see his face, to see how it looked for myself. Just to prove it that she's not lying.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. _People pounded against the door. Running into it to bring it down. The hindges screeched in protest. I was running out of time. I poked my head back out the window to double check that there was no one out there. When I saw there wasn't, I threw my purse out the window. I slowly climbed out the two story window as the door fell open behind me. The air wove through my hair as I fell to the moist grass below. I landed on my butt. Ow, that's definitely going to hurt tomorrow. I picked up the purse from the ground and jogged towards my old red Ford parked in the large parking lot of the church. When I reached the truck, I tried opening the door. Locked. I sighed and dug through my purse for my car keys. They weren't in there, and then I felt it. The feeling of eyes boring into my back.

"Looking for these?" Zach asked from behind me. I spun around and pressed my back against the trcuk. Zach dangled the keys in front of him, daring me to come and get them. Bex was right, he looked devastated. His hair was messed up, eyes watering, his face just looked so.. down. It kind of made me feel happy that he looked like taht because I was leaving him. But it also hurt me to see him the way his is. Instinctively and without thought I closed the distance between us and wrapped my hands around his waist. His strong arms wound themselves around my waist, and crushed me to him. I was stuck in between feeling happy and hurt. Happy because I was in Zach's arms, and hurt because the touch of him sent an image to my head of Tina and him. My stomach did an uncomfortable jolt. I tried breaking free from Zach, but his hold on me just tightened as I tried to free myself. He buried his face into my messy hair, sending electric waves through my body.

"Let go of me, Zach," I ordered. Zach didn't move, or lift his head out of my hair. I sighed, frustrated at him for what he did. And for the feelings and sensations I get by just the smallest touch of him. He's like my drug, driving me insane.

"No," he groaned into my hair.

"You cheated on me," I snapped. "On our _wedding _day. How could you, Zach?!"

"I didn't cheat on you! I was forced, I didn't want to. I hate Tina, she's dirt compared to you. Please don't think that I kissed her, because _she _kissed _me_. Not the other way around." He explained. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. It was a lot of work being mad at Zach. But I still wasn't going to let him get out of this easily, not after how much pain all of this has caused me. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed with all my might, but he still didn't let me go free. I sighed angrily as he laughed, a humorless empty laugh.

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you go until you forgive me." Zach whispered into my, sending shudders through my body.

"Well, then we might be here awhile." I stated.

"I don't mind a bit," Zach whispered, laying his head on top if mine. I sighed and shoved his head off of mine. I still don't know why I bother putting up with all of this crap. If he loves me like he says he does, would he flirt with all tose girls at his work? Or kiss other woman? If he loved me, no he wouldn't. I looked frostily as Zach, my eyes narrowed at him.

"If you loved me, why would you cheat on me the way you do? Flirting with the women at your work, and kissing other people? Really?!" I said, throwing the words at him.

"I don't flirt with them!" Zach protested. My shoulders sagged and the corners of my lips dropped farther down my face.

"Oh, _sure_," I sighed. "You know what? Just, let go of me! I need some time away from you, to get things straight. And to make my decision." I said, trying to push Zach away from me. Unsuccessfully. The fact that his grip tightened didn't help my chances of escaping. I stared at him through narrowed his eyes. The sun made his brown hair shine, and his eyes looked bright then ever. I shook the thought away and focused on my problem; he won't let me go. I grabbed his hands and dug my nails into them, ignoring the heat of his skin. He didn't even flinch as I did. He just kept staring into my eyes.

"Cammie," Zach whispered. "The day I met you, I knew. I knew that you were the one, my other half. The one I couldn't bare to live without. I still believe that, and I know that it's true. We're meant to be, Cammie. Can't you see it, too? The feel of our skin against each others, the sensations we get by just the words we say to each other. they're signs, telling us that destiny brought us together for a reason. Because we're meant to love each other, know that Cammie. Please, please, at least one more chance? I need you with me, Gallagher Girl!" he whispered. He lightly touched my cheek, and immediately felt the heat of his skin on mine. I did know what he was talking about, because I feel it all, too. I stared at him for the next 6 minutes and 38 seconds, until I gave up and hugged him tightly.

"One. More. Chance." I sighed into his chest. I felt his body relax under my hands.

"Thank you," He whispered. He carefully leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips before letting me go. But only to wrap a hand around my waist and pulled me to the church. Where our wedding was waiting, though I had no idea what I was going to do about the dress. I bit my lip and sighed, laughing a but at my own stupidity.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Oh, nothing," I rolled my eyes. "Let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the doors of the church.

****

* * *

**I had typed this on my dad's lap top, and since lap tops are sensitive and all some parts might not make sense because instead of typing words where I want them the arrow moves somewhere esle and the words appear there and not where I want them to be. It's a big pain in the butt, but I managed I guess. I apologize for any mess ups! ReViEw PlEaSe!**


End file.
